


Super Hero Kitty Avenger meets her Vlillan Dad

by Duck_Avenger



Category: Marvel
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Avenger/pseuds/Duck_Avenger
Summary: A 12 year old girl discovers her powers but bites off more the she can chew.





	Super Hero Kitty Avenger meets her Vlillan Dad

My name is Kate I am 12 years old I have long brown hair to my mid back, brown eyes, freckles, small budding breasts, I am 5 1 95 pounds I have small gauged ears and belly button piercings I earned from having good grades. Oh also I almost forgot I am a super hero. About 6 months ago I realized I had super powers. I found out through various ways about my super speed, aglity strength durability and healing powers. No one has found out I had them though when my dad spanked my bare ass with his belt it healed right away.  
About a month into having super powers I started helping people at first but I also used them to play pranks and steal Smirnoffs from stores so I could get drunk. One day after stealing I pulled my panites aside to pee from my pussy growing hair on it slightly. And I saw a big man raping a woman in an alley and she was pregnant. I came up behind him in anger not knowing my own strength and punched him in the back making his heart come out. The blood squirted all over the woman and she screamed then she started crying and I started crying to because I killed a man. I felt something weird and tried to kiss her but she screamed again and got her purse to call the cops. I then sped away and jumped on a roof and I knew I could be help.

On the roof I sobbed because I had killed someone but something in me felt good I saw my bloody hand and I begin to use the blood to rub my my clit as I thought about my femal friend Jordan. I came rubbing myself and locked the blood and cum off my fingers.

I knew that I might need a secret identify as a super hero which still overwhelmed me because I thought super powers were only in movies. I stole a mask and Spider man shirt from a costume shop I then put on a red skirt and black tights and put on my black converse. I snuck out of my house to see if I could find trouble and I found out I had super hearing and I heard a woman being robbed. I sped over to her not wanting to kill the man this time. I got in between her and the man.

"I am the Kitty Avenger put down your weapon." I said in a super shaky voice sounding like an even younger girl then I am.

He looked to be a drug addict in torn clothes and he was dirty and greasy. The type of man people steer away from. Without hesitation he shoots his gun and the bullet hits me in my forehead blood squirting out. I fall hard to the ground stunned. The bullet falls out of the wound and it heals. The man comes to pull down my tights getting out his dick. I kick it and crush it. I rip off his testicle and penis and shove it in his mouth. He screams and I take the woman and speed away with her. 

The woman is a fatter woman not so dark Latina girl. When I touched her I felt goosebumps on her when we stopped she kissed me we kissed passionately she was old enough to be my mom but I loved it. I stole some smirnoffs and we set in the park and talked then we kissed some more then she lifted up her shirt exposing her breasts. She put my head there and instinctively I sucked and milk came out. I was used to this I still nurse from my mom. But I felt weird in my panties and realized maybe I liked girls. I thought how my family would never apporve of this so I sat up and sped off.

When I got home I took off my my suit coming in the house in only my training bra and panties and started taking a bath. I took out my phone and rubbed myself looking at some porn where a woman gets killed I put it down to soak my hair. man when my step dad caught me I got a beating. He took me by my hair yelling at me I couldn't watch that as a good Christian girl. He threw me into a wall and he was drunk so he started punching me all over. He was brusing me all over the pain was terrible. He had beat me so hard before I had to miss school but now though it was painful I thought it was funny since I healed no matter what.

The next day I saw my friend that is a girl, her name is Jordan and I realized I kind of had a crush on her. We spent a lot of time together and she knew me more then anyone did. She was little taller then me had long blonde hair and freckles. I decided today was the day I would see if she liked me we had kissed as practice before but nothing serious. I took her to the bathroom and pushed her up against the counter and started to kiss her. She tried to get away but I was way to strong for her. I throw her on the counter and take off her panties she's crying now saying Kate no please. She pees on fear after I take off her panties. I begin rubbing her she begins to moan. I tell her not to cry and she will like it. She screamed she wouldn't I slapped her and started to lick her little pussy her moans were full on cries now. I slip off my panties and force her face into my hairy pussy. She gags crying I realize what I am doing and run away. 

I kept up the sexual times with Jordan I would often still her gifts and though she wasn't always into sex with me at first but I made us become girlfriends I threatened to kill people if she didn't but would have never went through with it.. It has now been six months since I first got my powers and many criminals have been put in jail because of me and Jordan sometimes still called what I did to her rape sometimes but we had a great relationship. But one day she disappeared. I looked for her everywhere. Even with my super hearing I couldn't find her. I was heart broken I stopped fighting crime and only looked for her. Then I got a tip about a man that was a serial rapist and killer. After more months of searching and intimidating thugs I found his hide out.

I approach his hide out finally thinking I could find Jordan after 7 months of searching. The hide out had some kind of cloacking device to it and I only saw 2 men with guns standing out side. I hate men and their touch my dad beat me more more since my grades have been slipping since I have not been with Jordan anymore. I snuck up behind the one on the left and I punch a hole through his stomach knowing he has something to do with the disappearance of my girlfriend. He falls over and dies.

The other man shoots my stomach and if passes through, I keep on going towards him and it heals. I grab his gun and make him beg for his life he tells me about kids he has and I kill him. I pull my panties and tights to pee on him.  
I charge towards the cloacked building and ram the doors in. Finding and adult man black hair pale black jeans, shirt and trenchcoat. He is raping a young pregnant girl and I see Jordan pregnant on the floor naked and tied up. I become furious my girlfriend that I have searched for was here the whole time. 

.My rage becomes electricity the man pulls out of the girl and I say, "I am the Kitty Avenger you should prepare for death!"

I charge to Jordan as fast as I can but faster then I can see the man hits me in the ribs making me puke up blood breaking a rib. I try to heal but I fall against the wall I think how much that hurt and wonder how he did that.  
He smiles, "I was waiting for you to show up I have heard of the Kitty Avenger since you always leave your cards behind at crimes. And I have been intrigued since to my knowledge only me and my surging first daughter have super powers. I have tried to make another daughter with powers but I haven't found a girl that can make me one. I have 12 pregnant girls here and not one of them can make one but maybe you can."

I yell "I would never let you do intercourse with me you will pay for this and I will make you suffer for what you did to Jordan!" 

I run towards him charging but he disappears and punches me in the back I felt paraylized for a second and he rips my shirt exposing my back I fall to the ground but get feeling again and roll over towards one of the girls and untie her. She begins to run. The man disappears and appears in front of her and he punches out the baby through her belly and her pregnant body falls to the ground on top of the baby.   
"You monster!" I yell  
I charge towards him he counters again and hits my face and breaks my nose. Then he rips off the rest of my shirt and my sports bra showing my budding tits and little hairs on my armpits. My ribs still hurt but are healing I lay on my back blood on my face and running into my long hair. I try on to cry. The man jumps on top of me and then hits my chest over and over again I feel the worst pain I ever felt. He gets close to my ear.

"I never knew my first daughter, she was from a babysitter that abused me and I came inside her and after that I found my powers and ran away. But now I can see with your powers that must be her."

Scared and shcoked that I would be his daughter I scream not able to see with blood my eyes. I pee my tights and panties from fear.  
"No it cant be I can't be related to someone so evil!"  
"It's true I can sense it I knew you would be about 12 so I have abducted girls your age trying to find you but now I am sure."  
He rips off my panties showing my pussy growing hair. I try to strugle but he hits my stomach and I puke. He pulls out his cock and shoves it in my mouth making me puke on it and he holds it in cutting off my breath till I passed out.

I woke up dizzy and the world coming back into focus seeing the man on top of me with terrible pain coming from my vagina. I feel it ripping and tearing like I am being split open I see his dick it's the size of my arm around. I panic I try to get him off but he punches me in my right breast.  
""Don't struggle you must know you can't hurt me. I made my penis bigger so that I can shoot as much sperm inside you and make another super powered daughter."

"You are sick! Why would you do this to your own daughter?!"  
"It's simple I want you to love me and be evil like me. To get out of her you will have to murder. But first the impregnation one of my powers is inpregnationing someone ever time."  
He goes faster the pain unbearable and he shoots his load into me making my tummy swell. He pulls out and blood and cum rushes out.  
He grabs a pregnant bruneette girl my age. "Kill her and you and your girlfriend will go free."  
I cry and sob uncontrollably . Then he hits my chest and my heart stops. I fall thudding on the ground. I see some black men with wings grab me and put their dicks inside my pussy ass and mouth cumming over, then the next one comes he lights a fire under me and I start burning. Then I wake up in my body. Tramuatized from that I look the girl in the eye and and punch her through her pregnant belly the baby comes out her back and she eventually dies.   
"You are free to go." The man says. I grab Jordan and dash out of hideout vowing I will be back for the man. I break into a store and clothes us in tees and skirts. I sneak I into my house and cuddle and cry with Jordan feeling my dad's baby kicking inside her. Sobbing from all I had been through I swear to Jordan I will get stronger to kill him. I Kiss Jordan. She looks at me and says. "Don't kill him ai think I love him."


End file.
